


Wear and Appearance of Army Uniforms and Insignia

by anti_ela



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:   (414): I'm not giving my ex her earrings back. If some chick i hated gave me brownies i would still eat them. It's the same thing.<br/>/<br/>Peggy rolled her eyes and nudged Steve, indicating Bucky with her eyebrows. When Steve just gave her a puppydog smile and an upturned palm, she sighed audibly.</p>
<p>"Barnes, that isn’t exactly regulation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear and Appearance of Army Uniforms and Insignia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (414): I'm not giving my ex her earrings back. If some chick i hated gave me brownies i would still eat them. It's the same thing.

Peggy rolled her eyes and nudged Steve, indicating Bucky with her eyebrows. When Steve just gave her a puppydog smile and an upturned palm, she sighed audibly.

"Barnes, that isn’t exactly regulation."

Bucky shook his head, making the baubles twinkle. “Not my problem, ma’am. Besides, you think I look pretty.”

She lifted her chin. “Is that so.”

Bucky squirmed on the chair and licked his lips. “Mhmm. All I need now’s a touch of rouge, some of that blood red lip of yours. Why, you could doll me all up with what’s in your bag of tricks over there.”

"I hardly think I would waste precious materials on that face."

Steve cleared his throat. “Are you, uh, are you committed to that, because, um. I mean, it’s yours, but I think. Maybe. Maybe once.”

Peggy’s eyes widened, and even Bucky sat up a little. “Really?” she asked, watching the blush spread on Steve’s cheeks.

Bucky leaned forward and said, voice rough, “I’m sure we could scrounge up some lace around here somewhere. Black, I think. What do you say, Peg?”

Peggy had one finger tracing the inside of Steve’s collar while her other hand ran through his hair. “I believe that could be arranged, Sergeant Barnes.”


End file.
